One class of compressor or turbine wheels, such as utilized in gas turbine engines, includes a plurality of compressor or turbine blades mounted to the outer periphery of a central rotor. It is important in gas turbomachinery that the outer tips of the compressor or turbine blades run very closely to surrounding shrouds to minimize gas leakage across the tips of the blades. Machining of such turbine or compressor blade tips to the desired outer true tip diameter is a difficult manufacturing operation because the blades are normally contained with root portions loosely fitting within dovetail grooves in the rotor at the periphery thereof. Compensation for manufacturing tolerance buildup also hampers manufacture of such a compressor or turbine wheel to assure all blade tips are disposed at a uniform, small tolerance from the surrounding outer shroud.